


She's Cute.

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, hints at Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa and Sara talking about how cute Felicity is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Cute.

Sara was sitting on the hotel bed with Nyssa sitting beside her reading.

“That blonde with the glasses-”

“Felicity.” Sara added.

“Felicity. Was she the one that you had mentioned before?” Nyssa placed the book down.

“Yeah, she’s the one I said was a cutie. You should’ve seen her when we were discussing our scars. She said she had a scar in her mouth from when her molar was impacted.”

“She is rather cute.” Nyssa looked over at Sara. “Nothing compared to you of course.”

“I’m not jealous if you have a crush on Felicity. It just means you can’t be mad at me for having a crush on her as well.”

“You have a crush on her?” Nyssa raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t blame me you’ve seen her.” Sara looked up at Nyssa through her lashes.

“No I suppose I cannot.” Nyssa allowed Sara to scoot closer so she could cuddle with her. “The next time we’re in the city I wouldn’t say no if it was proposed that we include her in some of our activities.”

“Are you trying to say you want a threesome with Felicity?” Sara moved to straddle Nyssa as she asked.

“I’m saying I wouldn’t object to it if it was brought up.” Sara laughed at this and started to let her hands wander up under the more experienced assassin’s shirt.

“I guess the next time we’re in we’ll be having a threeway.”

“You still need the hacker to agree.” Nyssa pointed out removing Sara’s shirt for her.

“Trust me she’ll agree.” Sara turned off the bedside table lamp.

“She better.” Nyssa growled flipping them over.

“If we’re on the next flight to Starling we can be doing this only add her to the mix.” Sara leaned up trying to nip at Nyssa’s neck. Nyssa reached over to the nightstand and handed Sara her phone.

“Call the hacker, make sure it’s true.” Nyssa went back to kissing down Sara’s chest.

“Fine. I’ll get the okay first.” Sara dialed trying not to pay too much attention to what Nyssa was doing to her body.

“Sara! You’re not dying are you?” Felicity’s panicked voice came through the phone and Sara couldn’t help but grin.

“No, I’m not dying.” She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning into the phone as Nyssa licked at her center through her underwear. “I was talking to Nyssa and we both agreed that next time we’re in the city if you were okay with it we could like you to join us in bed.”

“You’re calling me to see if the next time you’re in the city you two can sleep in my bed?” She asked. “This couldn’t wait until it wasn’t four in the morning?”

“I forgot about the time difference. It’s not just so we can sleep in your bed-holy fuck Nyssa do you have to do that now?” Sara gasped grabbing at Nyssa’s hair to pull her away.

“Get to the point Sara, you woke the hacker up.” Nyssa grinned.

“Nyssa and I want to know if you’d be down for a threeway.”

“…yeah okay. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Yeah. Sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s fine. Come back here soon.”

“Will do.”


End file.
